


Please

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sequel to No Touching. Sam gets his payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

It had been two weeks since you’d shown up at the motel and teased Sam. He’d promised payback and you’d been waiting for it ever since, half nervous and half excited about what he had planned. But since you and the brothers had returned to the bunker, the cases had escalated and you’d barely seen the youngest Winchester, the moments you had together reduced to hurried caresses and whispered promises.

You were alone in the bunker, cooking a quick meal, trying to occupy yourself until the boys returned. They hadn’t called since the morning and you tried not to worry unduly. So you cleaned, researched, checked in on Kevin from time to time and caught up on Game Of Thrones. You were fast running out of things to do.

Finishing your meal, you made a start on the dishes, letting your thoughts water wander as you submerged your hands in the warm soapy water. Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t hear Sam’s approach or have any clue he was there until his hands slipped around your waist. You jumped with a shriek, spinning around to come face to face with the smirking hunter.

‘Sam!’ You scolded, slapping his chest with a wet hand. He only grinned wider, pressing his lips to yours with no warning. A burgeoning protest died in your throat as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, starting a fire in your belly. You moaned into him, not even acknowledging his hands catching yours, pulling them behind your back. The snap of the cold metal handcuffs on your wrists made you pull away abruptly.

'Er….Sam?’ You looked up at him, concerned it wasn’t your Sam in there, but his eyes were the same soulful orbs you’d always known.

'Don’t worry, it’s me.’ He smiled. 'But I promised you payback, remember?’ A shudder ran through you and he cupped your cheek. 'Convinced Dean to go out. So he doesn’t have to hear you begging.’

You smiled a little. 'I don’t beg easy, Sammy.’

'We’ll see.’ He replied, his hand moving from your face, trailing down your neck to your chest. 'Tell me to stop if it’s too much, sweetheart.’ His hand brushed your hardened nipple through the t-shirt you wore, and he smiled again. 'No bra? Hmmm.’

'I-I was relaxing.’ You stuttered as he pinched the swollen nub.

'Well, you can forget about that. Is this my t-shirt?’ You nodded, and he gripped the hem, ripping it clean in half, destroying the fabric and leaving you naked from the waist up. You gasped, automatically pulling your arms forward to cover yourself, only to be reminded of the cuffs. Sam chuckled, his thumb rubbing over your nipple again. 'I think we should move this somewhere else.’ Without warning, he picked you up, hoisting you over his shoulder in a firemans carry., You shrieked, which caused him to slap your ass and warm pooled between your thighs.

'Saaaam!’ You groaned as he kicked open his bedroom door, striding over to his bed and setting you on your feet in front of it. He stood back, contemplating you like he was studying a piece of artwork.

'No. This won’t do.’ He stepped closer. 'There’s far too much covering you.’ Without another word, he pulled your trousers down, and you gaped as your panties followed, unused to this behaviour from him. He grinned as you were exposed to him, and he pushed you backward. 'Sit.’ He ordered and you obeyed, wondering where he was taking this. He grabbed a pillow, sliding it between your handcuffed wrists and your back, then he smiled. 'Want you to be comfortable.’ He whispered, as he laid you back and you smiled a little – trust Sam to be concerned and gentle whilst he was doing this. 'In this way at least.’ His smile became a filthy smirk as he spread your thighs with his large hands. 'Oh, Y/N. Already so wet for me.’ His fingers caressed the topmost part of your thighs , avoiding your pussy and making you groan. You yearned to arch into his touch, but you were not willing to concede, to beg him to touch you. Sam chuckled, leaning forward to press a soft kiss at your navel, before blowing hot air across your clit. You shut your eyes, feeling the moisture between your legs, the urge to squeeze your thighs together to seek friction almost too much to resist. 'You want me to touch you, Y/N?’ His voice was by your ear, his fingers trailing over your hips and you swallowed a moan, trying to ignore it. Sam had less will power than you and he’d been gone for days – he wouldn’t hold out against your stubborn refusal to beg.

Or so you hoped.

'Sam…’ You gasped out as he kissed a path across your abdomen, and the underside of your breasts, carefully avoiding any place that might bring you the modicum of release. Not that his lips intermittently touching your skin wasn’t pleasant, but it wasn’t _completion_ and god, you needed that. Your body shook as you tried not to arch into his touch, tried not to beg him to touch your nipples, your cunt, anything, just to let that pressure in your belly go. He smiled against your skin as he kissed his way up the valley between your breasts, your chest visibly heaving from the effects of his touch.

'What?’ He asked breathlessly, his tongue caressing your clavicle, moving up your throat. 'Come on, Y/N, what do you want?’

You grit your teeth together, wanting to scream out your demand for him to fuck you and fuck you hard, but you couldn’t give in. You couldn’t let him win. Sam grinned, pulling away to look down on you. 'Nothing.’ You said, your (E/C) eyes focusing on his. He made a clicking noise with his tongue, looking down at the prominent bulge in his pants.

'You’re way too stubborn, Y/N.’ He leant down, all of his weight supported on those strong arms of his, his mouth near your ear. The slight touch of his breath against your earlobe made you shudder, but the words that followed practically melted you into the mattress. 'You don’t want me to suck on your nipples? Move my tongue over you, lick your cunt, make fireworks explode as I eat you out? You don’t want me to fuck you with my fingers until you’re begging for my hard dick?’ You squeezed your eyes shut, well aware that he’d shifted to prop your thighs open with his knees. 'You don’t want to feel that stretch as I slide into you, when I pull your legs over my shoulder and drive my cock as far into you as it will go? Don’t want to squeeze me with that tight cunt of yours and cum all over me?’ A gasp escaped you as Sam pulled back, sitting on his knees as he looked down at you. With fluid movement, he slid a finger up your pussy, between your folds, his eyes going to yours at the wetness coating the digit. 'You’re not being honest with me here, Y/N.’ He sucked his finger into his mouth, closing his eyes as he savoured the taste of you. 'Baby, you still wanna deny yourself this?’ You looked away, too stubborn to answer, and Sam chuckled. 'Okay. Let’s see if we can coax an answer out of you.’ He placed his hands under your knees, and flipped you over, your bare ass in the air and your hands still secured behind your back. He pushed the pillow underneath your chest, checking you had plenty of space to breathe. 'You can’t cum until you beg for it.’ He paused, his voice becoming a concerned whisper. 'You okay there, baby?’

You smiled, your eyes meeting his again as you nodded your answer. To be honest, despite your own stubbornness not to beg, you were enjoying every moment of what Sam was doing to you. It amazed you how full of surprises he was at times.

Sam dropped a light smack on your ass, and moved off of the bed, rummaging around in a draw behind you where you couldn’t see. 'Okay, baby. Remember, no cumming.’ He shut the drawer, and you felt something being attached to first one ankle then the other. 'This will stop you shutting those pretty legs of yours.’ You moved your feet experimentally, only to find the bar he’d attached between them. He was certainly going all out here. Where had he even found the time to get this stuff? 'Now.’ He started, placing his hands on both of your ass cheeks. 'I really wanna taste you.’ You couldn’t see what he was doing, and the angle wasn’t his usual for going down on you, but the moment his tongue touched your aching hole, you gasped, clenching your jaw as he started slowly. He shifted, and you could only guess he was laying on his back now, your cunt over his face, his hands still on your ass as he circled your clit with his tongue, blunt teeth scraping the skin, making your entire body tense under the stimulation.

'Sam…’ You breathed out and he stopped, waiting. You didn’t say anything else, but your hips jerked forward of their own accord. In response, Sam lifted his hand, slapping your ass again lightly, and you hissed at the pleasant sting.

Sam raised an eyebrow, grinning, wondering how much he could push his luck here. 'Fuck, Y/N.’ He returned his tongue to your pussy, licking a path up and down your sensitive skin, bringing his hand up and then down for another slap on your ass. You yelped this time, then moaned, enjoying the feelings he was conjuring up in you. His hand hit home again, and you surprised yourself, an all out pornographic moan ripping from your throat as his tongue plunged into your pussy, making you writhe on his tongue. God, you needed to cum so bad, and as soon as you thought it, Sam seemed to sense it, and he stopped, pulling away from you. You cried out, desperation flooding you as Sam smacked your ass again.

'Sam…please…’ The words escaped you, unbidden, and Sam laughed lowly.

'Sam please, what?’ He asked, and you groaned. He brought his hand down again, and the sting was just adding to the escalating burn inside you. 'Come on, baby. All you have to do is say “please, can I come” and make me believe you want it.’

'Fuck.’ You grunted, your hips thrusting. 'Sam, please, please, baby, I need to cum so bad.’

'Huh.’ Sam swiped his tongue up your cunt again, and you shuddered. 'I don’t believe you.’ He pulled away, getting off of the bed as you cried out in frustration again.

'Sam, please!’ You rolled onto your side, looking up at him. 'Please, baby, please.’ Your cunt was throbbing now, so close it was unbearable. Sam kept his eyes on yours as he pulled off his shirt, still bearing the wet hand print from where you’d smacked him in the kitchen. His hands wandered down to his belt buckle, drawing your attention to the “V” shape of his pelvis sloping into his pants, and you licked your lips, your throat feeling dry. 'Sam…’

He smiled, undoing his pants and pushing them down, kicking them across the room. His boxers followed, and his cock stood proudly, jutting from his body, a thick bead of precum escaping the tip. Your cunt throbbed at the sight of him naked, and he came closer to the edge of the bed, reaching behind you to undo your hands, tossing the cuffs onto the bedside table. 'You work better with your hands free, right baby?’ He pulled you closer, his fingers warm on your goosepimpled skin. 'You’re gonna suck my cock. And whilst you’re doing that, I want you to rub yourself. But you still can’t cum.’

A groan escaped you, but you slipped your legs over the edge of the bed regardless, sitting with him stood between your legs, his cock centimetres from your mouth. His hand wound through your hair, and he urged you forward, pressing his cock against your lips. You opened your lips, sucking in only the head of his dick, tasting the precum and moaning.

'Rub yourself, baby.’ Sam groaned, closing his eyes as he thrust gently against your lips. You reached down, one finger sliding against your clit, tremors seizing your body as you moved forward, taking as much of him as you could into your mouth. His cock hit the back of your throat, and you carried on, swallowing around him and he groaned, thrusting against you. You choked slightly, then pulled back, licking your way down his shaft as your finger continued to stimulate your clit. His free hand wandered down, groping your breast and twisting the nipple. You whimpered as he did so, then looked up at him.

'Sam, please…’ He opened his eyes, looking down at you.

'Please what?’ He asked.

'Please, fuck me. I need to cum. I want to cum on your cock, baby. Wanna feel you cum inside me.’

'Hmmm.’ Sam’s hand left your breast, his thumb tracing your jaw. 'Not just yet.’ He coaxed your chin down, opening your mouth and thrusting his cock back inside, holding you as he fucked your mouth. 'Fuck, Y/N…’ He grunted, as you sucked as hard as you could, the pounding of his hips into your face only making you feel more and more desperate for that pressure in your groin to be relieved, your finger not getting you over the finish line as you grunted in frustration. Finally, he pulled away, pushing you back onto the bed, covering your body with his own. 'One more time, baby. Tell me how much you want it.’

'Sam please, please fuck me, baby, I need to cum so bad.’ Your voice was tight with frustration, and he kissed you hard, bruising your lips as he reached between you, positioning his cock at your sopping entrance, barely pausing for a second before thrusting inside you to the hilt. You cried out in tandem, and he wasted no time in setting a punishing rhythm, his length splitting you in two as he hit all the right places inside you, his hand covering one breast and his other slipping under your back to grip your shoulder. He removed his hand from your breast, pulling the opposing leg to the shoulder he was holding up, his hand under your knee as he found a new, deeper angle and his thrusts became relentless.

Your orgasm washed over you with a scream, and you cried out, clenching hard around him, his approving grunt only increasing the intensity, and you felt every last inch of tension leave your body as you responded to his touch, his cock hardening inside you, his pubic bone hitting your clit with every single stroke. Sam swallowed down your second, almost immediate, orgasm with a kiss, his tongue plundering your mouth, mimicking the movements of his cock as he worked you over, leaving you nothing but a boneless heap.

But he couldn’t hold out, and with a roar of completion he broke away from your mouth, his hand on your shoulder gripping your skin so tightly you knew there’d be bruises, but the feeling of his warmth spreading through your pussy giving you a sense of nonchalance. He continued to thrust as he rode out his climax, his cock pulsing in time with your aching cunt as he finished, before the strength went out of him and he sagged. 'Fuck.’ He whispered, kissing you breathlessly, before dropping your leg and sweeping you into his arms. His softening cock left you, and you sighed contentedly as he wrapped you in his strong embrace, kissing the top of your head.

'For payback, that wasn’t so bad.’ You whispered, your eyes drifting shut in the afterglow. Sam chuckled, pushing your hair from your eyes as his other arm pulled you closer.

There’s more where that came from, baby.’


End file.
